PROMISE
by tifflike2besweet
Summary: This is a friends story but from what i can tell it is mostly a BubbleXBoomer thing but the other couples are sure to be in it too. more info will be put in later
1. Chapter 1

PROMISE CH.1

**Hey everyone I'm back with my friend's story! **

**For those who have seen this yes its **_**ppgz and rrbz lover's**_** short story. Do to some things I'm actually publishing it for her. This is a little of what an awesome story it can be. I really want her to continue so can you guys be supper awesome and comment, review and fav. It would mean a lot also you can pm her if you like. It depends on you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I LITERALLY OWN NOTHING ON THIS STORY **

I sit in my room crying, praying someone will come to my rescue, But of coarse no one does. My sisters are fighting again. I don't like fights, their mean and only end in suffering. My only company right now is my faithful dog Courage.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?"Blossom yells.

"Why are you such a bitch?"Buttercup snarls back.

Tears fall from my eyes even more.

"Why can't they just get along, there is no reason to fight." I sob in Courage's fur."I'm going to take a walk to clear my mind, I'll be back." I tell him before I fly out the window.

I flew around until I came to the park, and I sobbed on the bench. I sat there for a good hour until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to gaze in Cobalt Blue eyes.

"Boomer?"I asked to be certain. He nodded and sat down next to me.

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"I needed a place of peace to think" He nodded to say he understood.

"Are you alright now?" I shook my head no and looked down at my feet.

"My sisters are fighting and I don't even know what about. They keep yelling at each other. It breaks my heart, because I'm so afraid that one day it will be so bad that they will start hating each other." He took my hand and held it and I could feel a blush on my cheeks.

"Your sisters love each other and most importantly, they love you. That love will keep them together. I promise." I looked in his eyes and felt safe and comfortable with him.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise."I smiled. He smiled back and I could've sworn i melted.

"Bubbles! Bubbles, where are you?"I heard Blossom's faint voice yell.

"I better get going."I told him and he got up and kissed my cheek.

"Just remember when all else fails, you got me."And with that he ran off.

"Bubbles there you are. We were worried sick."Buttercup said, hugging me

"Yes we went to the room and you weren't there."Blossom added also hugging me.

"I'm sorry, but I Don't like you guys fighting."

"We promise to try not to fight, if you promise to never run off again."Blossom reasoned. I nodded and looked back at where me and Boomer sat.

"I promise."I sighed.

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW, BUT IT DOSEN'T HAVE TO STOP THERE. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Promise

**Hey everyone! We have a few misunderstandings I want to clear…**

**This story belongs to **_**ppgz and rrbz lover**_**. I am just publishing for her do to some reasons. I know you all like the story so far which she loves. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PM HER. Also a little side note powershock and my other story might not be updated for a while. Don't hate me *hides***

**THE WRITER'S PROFILE: ** u/3190718/ppgz_and_rrbz_lover

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING**

* * *

It's been four weeks since that moment between Boomer and I. I can't help but wonder why he was sweet towards me. We're supposed to hate each other. Not that I hate him, I really don't. I'm real happy he was at the park that day... Wait. Why was he at the park?

"Bubbles are you okay?" Blossom asked breaking me out of thought.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied.

"Be careful don't hurt yourself." Buttercup said, her eyes not leaving her new game. I stuck my tounge out at her.

"Just because it hurts you, doesn't mean it hurts me." I smiled

"Whatever." Buttercup muttered, but you could see a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay though. You seem to day dream often." Blossom said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep, perfectly fine." I said walking off to my room. Tonight I'm going to find Boomer, and get some answers.

Little did I know he and his brothers were closer then I thought.

* * *

**REVIEW, COMMENT, DO YOU!**

**ALSO THE WRITTER OF THIS STORY IS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 promise

**SUP EVERYONE! WOW TWO CHAPS IN ONE DAY, I LIKE! **

**Anyway people this is a new chap from yours truly **_**ppgz and rrbz lover**_**. In my opinion it's pretty awesome but since I can't speak for everyone I'll let you decide. Remember to pm her if you have questions and comments or review it's up to you guys.**

**AUTHORS NOTE (**_**WHICH IS NOT ME**_**): SHE SAYS "THANKS FOR READING AND THE SUPPORT AND SHE WILL TRY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS"**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

**Now with that finished start reading people…**

* * *

I stare up at the night sky, thinking about Bubbles. When I saw her alone and crying, my heart broke. Such a beautiful creature should not know what sorrow is. Yet, there she was in pain. When she told me about her sisters, I thought of my brothers. The way they fight over the dumbest things, but they still love each other.

"Boomer! You out here?" I heard Butch yell. I stood up, showing where I had been sitting. I don't talk much; in fact I'm surprised I was able to have a full conversation with Bubbles.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brick asked. I nodded

"You thinking about Bubbles again?" Butch asked. I nodded again. My brothers knew I loved her and surprisingly they felt the same for their counterparts.

"Don't worry Boomer, you'll have her soon enough." Brick said." We can't blow our cover just yet. HE might still be looking for us and we could put us, I.M Weasel, and the girls in danger.

It's been about 5 months since we escaped Brisbane. We found out what he really wanted us for. I.M Weasel has been our 'father'.

He's home-schooled us and gave us a home. We couldn't be happier. Especially after what Brisbane did to us. Anyway next week we were going to Megaville elementary school, with the Powerpuff girls!

"We better get inside. Weasel made us dinner."Brick said.

"Can't we stay outside longer?"Butch whined. Brick shook his head 'no`. As we were walking inside, I heard my name, and so did my brothers. We turned around and saw Bubbles. She looked tired and...determined. She walked to me placing a hand on my cheek.

"I need to ask you some questions." I nodded and looked at my brothers. They just kept staring at her, confused. Brick motioned for us to come inside. This should be fun.

* * *

**The end for now**

**Comment, subscribe, review, do you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4**

**OLA MY PEOPLE HERE'S SOMETHING FOR YOU WONDERFUL FANS OF MY FRIENDS STORY **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT A THING **

As they led me into the house, I felt my palms sweat. This was quite nerve wrecking. Brick and Butch kept eyeing me in suspicion, Boomer on the other hand wouldn't even look at me.

They led me into the living room, and let me add, It was beautiful. They had a nice love seat with a matching chair. The carpet was a nice turquoise color. What took my breath the most was the chandelier above my head. I have always dreamt of having one in our house.

"Why hello there. I was not expecting guests. If I were I would have made a larger portion of dinner." I turned around to meet a red ferret. Or what I thought was a ferret.

"Oh no, really I'm just hear for a brief visit. Your living room is amazing Mr. Um.."

"Weasel. Mr. I.M Weasel. But please just call me Weasel."Oh he's a weasel. My bad. "And what is your name my dear?" I looked over at the boys who just sat on the couch watching the whole scene, except for Boomer.

"My name is Bubbles Utonium." I answered.

"My you're one of the powerpuff girls. I'm honored to meet you. I have heard much about you girls from the boys." I giggled as the boys' face got red. "Well I must know how I have come to be visited by one of you girls."

"I have come to see Boomer." A shocked look appeared on his face but was quickly replaced by a he smile.

"Boomer? Why didn't you say anything about her coming over." He said turning towards him. Boomer lifted his head and looked at me then to him.

"I didn't know." He said

"Yes. I kind of invited myself. I'm so sorry for that too, but you see I needed to speak to him."I spoke up. Weasel turned back to me.

"Well, I wish for you to stay for dinner, and please by all means invite your family. I would like to meet them." Weasel said. Before anyone could say anything, he handed me their house phone. I was going to object but then he said. "Just think I will get to have dinner with Professor Utonium." He said excitedly. I just couldn't say no.

"But Weasel…" Brick try to say, but he was interrupted by the mammal.

"Say no 'Buts'. I know not to embarrass you in front of your crushes." He said. Wait "crushes". What does that mean? "Now please would you call your family to invite them. I would be most greatful." And with that he walked in what I presumed to be their kitchen.

"Great, now what. Buttercup is coming over and all my shirts are dirty." Butch said. I stood there in complete shock. Did he actually care what Buttercup thinks of him?

"Yeah, and I smell like trash." Brick said. They both flew past me to the stair well.

**MORE TO COME…**


	5. Chapter 5

CH.2

**Ola my amigos! I bring a wonderful new chap 2 another wonderful story courtesy of my bestiest chicka! Also on another note MY stories powershock and soulja girl are going to be a little late for my liking. Sorry please don't hate me *hides under bed***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

My brothers went upstairs to get ready for the girls. Bubbles stood there in complete shock,it was kind of cute. I wonder what she wanted to ask me? It seemed rather important, especially if she came here at night. Wait how did she know where I lived?

"Um Bubbles, How did you find me?" I asked in my soft voice. She turned towards me.

"I went out flying, trying to find you. I took a rest outside in a tree, and I saw you walking to this house. Hey, did you know I live 3 blocks away from here?" My eyes widen. I didn't know she lived that close.

"No, I had no idea, but that's great, right?" She smiled.

"Of coarse! I get to talk to you Everyday now." I blushed slightly. "Hey, um. Why were you at the park that night?"

"I was walking around to clear my head. I do that a lot."

"Oh, and umm why did you kiss my cheek?' she blushed. My blush got redder.

" Well you see, I-"

"Bubbles, which shirt would Blossom like better?" Brick asked holdin a red plaid shirt and a red polo shirt. He just had to interupt.

"The plaid one." she answered nodded his Thanks and flew back upstairs. She looked back at me. "I better call my family." I nodded. I went upstairs to give her privacy.

"Hey Boomer. How'd you like your time with your girl?" Butch said brushing his hair, about to put it back in his ponytale.

"I was about to confess,but Brick interupted." I answered,changing my shirt.

"Sorry dude, but i have to dressed for my lady." Brick said.

"She ain't your lady." Butch said.

"She will be!" Brick protested." She won't be able to resist me." Brick smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you like her anyway, she's a nerd?" Butch asked.

"Just because she's smart doesn't make her a nerd! And because she's beautiful." Brick drifted for a bit. I smiled a bit. My brother doesn't like to admit it, but he's a total romantic sometimes.

"Yeah,whatever you say dude."Butch said. He posed in front of the mirror. "I look goood."

We suddenly heard the doorbell. I looked at my brothers and saw a look of 'O crap'. I laughed a bit.

"Boys the Utonium's are here. Come down to greet them." Weasel yelled.

Here we go.

*Blossom's POV*

We got a phone call from Bubbles saying that she was at the Rowdyruff Boys' home! What was she doing there? Why was she there? Then she started saying we were invited and being the Professor he accepted. -_-. So here we are, in the livingroom of the enemy. The Professor was speaking to Mr. Us girls were just standing there by the stair case. I heard foot steps coming from the stairs, When I looked up I saw the most Cutest guy EVER! I looked a little closer and noticed it was Brick. Wow he has changed. He was looking at me with a smile, and he winked at me. I felt dizzy.

"Hey Blossom, How's it going?" Brick asked. I have to keep my cool.

"Oh, nothing just wondering why the hell my sister is here."

"She told us that she came to see Boomer. That's all I know." Brick said. I wonder how she knew where he lived.

"Oh, well I guess I'm just going to have a talk with her about this." I said looking over at my sister, who was talking to Boomer.

"Ehh, don't worry about it." Brick said." Right now just focus on being in the present, The future can wait a little while." I giggled at the comment. Was his cheeks red?

"Ok."

"Alright then let's go sit at the table. We can talk or something while waiting for the others." He grabbed my hand and led me to the table. As we got to Know each other, I noticed how much we had in common. It scared and excited me at the same time. It scared me because we used to want each others head on a pointy stick and now we are just over here like nun of that ever happened, But it excited me knowing that I may not have to feel like an outcast anymore. I can finally have a friend who is like me. This might be the greatest thing that's ever happened.


End file.
